An apparatus of the aforedescribed kind is described and illustrated, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,253. The apparatus includes cassettes for banknotes of 5, 10, 50 and 100 Swedish Crown denominations, and sensing means for counting banknotes and detecting the eventuality of two banknotes being dispensed at the same time. A customer is able to identify himself by means of his credit card and, having done so, is able to order a number of banknotes from the apparatus through the keyboard. The items ordered and received are assumed to be posted internally, via data processing devices. The customer does not, however, immediately receive a receipt for the withdrawal made. Other kinds of dispensing apparatus are known wherewith a receipt is issued together with the money dispensed.
However, high demands are placed on the speed and reliability in operation of the outfeed devices of this latter type of dispensing apparatus, i.e. the facility whereby a receipt is also issued may not act detrimentally on the speed and reliability of the apparatus, and therewith lower the trust which the general public has in this kind of service. The object of the present invention is to provide a dispensing apparatus which, in addition to dispensing banknotes, checks etc., is also able to dispense receipts, vouchers or the like in a manner such that the time taken to complete a dispensing operation is lengthened only slightly, or not at all, while it is ensured that a receipt is not issued when, for example, two banknotes are dispensed simultaneously.